disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver's Christmas Carol
''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Candace Hutson as Bob Cratchit - Oliver * Paul Winchell as Ebenezer Scrooge - Gargamel * Kenneth Mars as Jacob Marley's ghost * Ian Somerhalder as Ghost of Christmas Past - Bow * David Jason as Ghost of Christmas Present - The BFG * John Stephenson as Ghost of Christmas Future - Heihachi Mishima * Susan Sheridan as Nephew Fred - 19-GB * June Foray as Isabella * Susanne Pollatschek as Emily Cratchit - Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Martha Cratchit - Bertha * Luke Evans as Peter Cratchit - Jeremy * Nicholas Melody as Tiny Tim - Orbitty * Roger Hargreaves and Eric Sykes as Collectors for the poor * Peter Hawkins as Beggar - Kuma * David Jason and Maurice LaMarche as Gravediggers - Flags and Parker * Channing Tatum as The Orange Bird * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Aaron Ashmore as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John/Paintbrush * Finty Williams as Dawn * Josie Lawrence as Alice * Alissa King as Swampy, an female swan. * Patty Maloney as Petra (Speaking) * Kate Harbour as Blue Baby Bird * June Whitfield as Mother Bird * Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant * Katherine Dillon as Petra (Singing) * David Jason as General Elephant * Rachael Stirling as Margalo the Canary Bird * Callum Blue as Yankee Doodle Pigeon * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Delia Corrie as Angel Petra * Marilyn Schreffler as Devil Petra * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey the Horse and Dudley the Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Mary Maddox as Brenda the Duck * Michael Hordern as Benny the Bull * Helen McCrory as Panda * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * John Ratzenberger as Father Christmas * Cindy Overstreet as Mrs. Claus * Lawrence Bender as Narrator Additional voices * Clint Eastwood - Reindeer #1 * Charles Bronson - Reindeer #2 * Lee Marvin - Reindeer #3 * Peter Vaughan-Clarke * John Woodnutt * Francis de Wolff * Roger Bizley * Elizabeth Adare * Dean Lawrence * Ann Curthoys * Mike Holoway * Anulka Dziubinska * Misako Koba * Nigel Rhodes * Richard Speight * Stephen Jack * Michael Standing * Derek Crewe * Chris Chittell * Bryan Stanyon * Peter Strauss * Bob McFadden * Ken Barrie * Jack Angel * Phil Proctor * Mel Blanc - Doberman * Richard Briers * Richard Moll * Jon Pertwee * Richard Kind - Ghost #1 * Dan Castellaneta * Peter Cullen * David Jason * Jeff Pidgeon * Lennie Weinrib * Corey Burton * John Alderton * Alan Reed * Pat Fraley - Ghost #2 * Frank Oz * Ralph Wright * Don Messick * Tim Curry * David Hyde Pierce * Christopher Lee * Peter Cushing * Martin Jarvis * Jimmy Hibbert * Stan Lee * Steven Blum * Alan Rickman * Bruce Campbell * Jim Ward * Ian McKellen * Phil LaMarr - Sleeping Fox * Michael Caine * John Cleese * Ben Kingsley * Keith Szarabajka * Stephen Tobolowsky * Nick Jameson * Rocky Taylor * Thomas Haden Church * George Wendt * Ron Howard * Michael Jeter * Jack Albertson - * Neil Ross * Bob Holt * George Jackson * Joe Ranft * Tony Richardson * Roy Kinnear * Bernard Cribbins * Casey Kasem * Harry Andrews * Tom Hanks * Randy Newman * Brad Bird * Paul Winchell * Peter Hawkins * Lou Scheimer * Frank Welker * Barry Humphries * Bob Arbogast * Geoffrey Rush * David Silverman * Gary Owens * Wayne Knight * Jerome Ranft * Larry Kenney * Andrew Stanton * John Erwin * Alan Oppenheimer * William Rushton * Thurl Ravenscroft * Earl Hammond * Dick Van Dyke * David Tomlinson * Earle Hyman * Jeff Bennett - Seagull * John Goodman - Bear in Crowd * Peter Newman * Lee Unkrich * Bud Luckey Music Danny Elfman Songs * Last Christmas - Wham! * The First Noel - Molly Ringwald and the Disneyland Children's Sing-Along Chorus * Deck the Halls - Owen, Tom, John and Dawn * Jingle Bells - Oliver, 19-GB, Bow, Bobby, Toby, Luke, Jeremy, Hannah and Bertha * The Deeds of the Past - Bow * Take Your Sweet Time - The BFG * No Christmas Means No Joy - Petra * 12 Ways of Christmas - Oliver, Petra, Flags, Parker, and Paintbrush * We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Everyone Transcript * Oliver's Christmas Carol Transcript Scenes * Owen was give Oliver a present. He open the present and he saw a scarf. Oliver was put the scarf around his neck. Evil VS Evil * Heihachi gives him a shove into his grave, calling him "Well, Well, Well, It's Gargamel, the Ebenezer Scrooge. the richest man in the cemetery". Gargamel falls towards his coffin as the lid opens and the flames of Hell burst out. Gargamel clings to a root, while Heihachi cruelly pierces Gargamel's hands. He leans in and mockingly speaking "It's Christmas Evil, It's Christmas Death, Silent Night, Deadly Night, Bloody Night, Santa Claws and his bad christmas villains is coming to kill you. And it's time to digging the grave and the shove into your grave to fire. Goodbye, Gargamel". before flinging Gargamel off the grave. Gargamel falls back into the grave and got the tree stick to safe, but it snaps and Gargamel falls into his grave, shouting his repentance. * Gargamel says "Sprite! Let me out! Let me out! I'll have to fight you! I'll have to fight yo... Huh? uh?" He was a bad dream. He says "I'm back in a my room." Gargamel open the windows and said "It's Christmas Morning!". Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Danny Elfman Runtime 116 Minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 15, 1988. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about horses Category:Films about pigs Category:Films about cows Category:Films about ducks Category:Films about birds Category:Films about bulls Category:1988 films Category:Films set in London Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films about kittens Category:Christmas Special Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Films based on books Category:Oliver and Company